


Sex (Quite a Lot of It)

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Alphabet Soup [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, having quite a lot of sex, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a surprising (and rather pleasing) discovery about Molly. Pure smut inside!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex (Quite a Lot of It)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a little naughty for your weekend >:D

* * *

**S – Sex (Quite a Lot of It)**

* * *

"Molly Hooper!" Sherlock gasped out, his body shaking. "I had no idea you were such a sexual woman! How did I not deduce that?"

Her only reply was a chuckle as she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. Their bodies were pressed together; he had yet to pull himself out of her. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart as her hands slid over his neck to bury her fingers in his curls. He broke apart the kiss, still panting.

"Although, I do recall you telling me that you and  _Tom_  were having 'quite a lot of sex'," he said.

She gave Sherlock's hair a pull, causing him to groan.

"Shut it!" she told him.

He kissed her again, still on top of her. She loved it when he did this; the warmth and the weight of him on her was a glorious feeling. Molly moaned into his mouth as he rolled his hips slightly. She dug her fingernails into his scalp, causing him to let out a hiss.

She chuckled again. "I only said that to you because I wanted to see the look of horror on your face … and you didn't disappoint!"

He grumbled slightly and she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Minx," he muttered before kissing her once more.

When they broke apart she brought her mouth to his ear, he could feel the warmth of her breath.

"You are a far more satisfying lover," she whispered. "In fact, you are the best that I've ever had."

"Mmm … is that so?"

She smoothed her hands down his back. "Yes. It's quite nice to finally be with a man who has the same sexual appetite that I have."

He laughed softly, turning his head so that he could nip at her neck with his teeth. He was rewarded with her sharp gasp.

"Which, to be completely honest, rather surprises me. Mr. 'the body is merely transport!'" she teased.

He continued to nip and suckle at her neck. "Mmm, that's what I once thought. I've always had urges, but I was able to repress them. It may surprise you Molly, but I am actually human."

She giggled. "That is the most un-Sherlock-like thing I have ever heard you say!"

He grew quiet, only lightly brushing his lips over her skin.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him easier access before saying, "How exactly did you become so versed in the art of making love?"

He lifted up his head and looked down at her. "Internet," he deadpanned.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sherlock Holmes, did you watch porn?"

He leaned back down to kiss her. "Mmm … there's loads of it on John's laptop."

She gave the back of Sherlock's head a little swat.

"Mmmf! I read some things too." His lips trailed down from her neck and over her clavicle, before taking a hardened nipple in his mouth, giving it a gentle suck. She moaned and he moved his mouth to her other breast.

"In spite of what most people think, my brother included, I have had a few sexual experiences," he admitted. "Most were during university. I was simply looking for a way to quiet my mind, distract it. It worked for a bit actually, but none of them that I had prior to you were remotely satisfying."

He took her nipple once more between his lips and after a moment of gently suckling it he released it and moved to kiss the smooth underside of her breast. "None of them were like you. None were so soft, so willing, so desirable." He brushed his nose against her skin, breathing in the scent of her.

She let out a satisfied sigh. "That's nice to know."

He picked up his head and moved his mouth back to hers for a quick kiss before continuing. "I quickly grew bored of them, their bodies. They no longer gave me that satisfaction I craved. Unlike you, Molly Hooper. I'll never grow tired of  _you_ ; I will never grow tired of the sensation of your beautiful body surrounding me. Or the noises you make."

Her arms were draped over his shoulders as he said this to her. She carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her for a heated kiss. He surged his hips forward and she moaned loudly into his mouth. His recovery rate would never cease to amaze her. She moaned again, throwing her head back as he thrust into her. He reached back and grabbed one of her legs, hooking it over his hip so that her ankle came to rest at the small of his back.

"Is that why –" She cut off with a gasp as he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Is that why we've had sex on nearly every piece of furniture in your flat?"

"Our flat," he corrected her, before muffling a groan in her shoulder. "And yes. That is why."

She whimpered as he pulled himself almost entirely out, just letting the tip of him rest in her. He loved teasing her like this.

"There are still a few more places we haven't tried," he noted, keeping his body still.

She was clawing at his skin, desperate to have him back inside her, filling her up. He couldn't take it anymore himself, he thrust forward and she let out a triumphant cry. He kissed her, holding tightly onto her hip with his hand, loving the feeling of her moving upwards to meet him. With his other hand he slipped it down between their joined bodies to stroke his thumb over her swollen bud.

"Oh God!" she gasped out.

"Mmm … not quite."

She dug her nails into his shoulder. "Fuck! Sherlock, oh!"

He loved it when he made her curse. She could have such a filthy mouth. It was one of his favourite things he had discovered about her as their relationship had progressed.

She clung to him tightly. "Don't even think about pulling out again!"

"Not. Gonna. Happen," he panted. He always lost his ability for articulate speech when he was close. "Fuck!" He groaned, feeling her tighten around him. He could have quite the filthy mouth himself. His thrusts grew faster, deeper, his thumb now moving over her bud in little circles.

She came with a loud, almost feral, moan, he closely following. He pulled himself out of her then, collapsing beside her. Both of them were breathing heavily. They lay like this for several minutes.

Once their breathing grew somewhat back to normal, Sherlock turned towards her and curled his body around hers, slipping one of his legs over and between hers. He placed a kiss upon her neck before saying, "Quite a lot of sex indeed!"

She gave his curls a tug in reply.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Reviews make me smile! >:D


End file.
